


Don't Ask Me

by sisabet



Category: Facts of Life
Genre: F/F, Fanvids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-20
Updated: 2010-01-20
Packaged: 2017-10-17 12:05:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/176686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sisabet/pseuds/sisabet





	Don't Ask Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fan_eunice](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=fan_eunice).



Original LJ Post 1-20-10

 _ **New Vid!! Facts of Life!!! Festivid Reveal!**_  
So, I wanted to give this vid to [](http://fan-eunice.livejournal.com/profile)[**fan_eunice**](http://fan-eunice.livejournal.com/)   for festivids but the whole vidding and not talking about it TO EUNICE didn't work out so much and when the deadline hit, I wasn't done. So I sent in the little vidlet.

Here now, is the full vid. Happy Festivids, Eunice. You deserve a thousand vids!

Fandom: Facts of Life; Jo/Blair

Don't Ask Me  
vid by sisabet  
song by OK Go  
 _Jo has a problem. Its name is Blair._

Download the 48 MB Xvid file[ Here](http://www.tastytrelkez.net/sisabet/DontAskMeFinal.avi).

Massive thanks to [](http://cappylicious.livejournal.com/profile)[ **cappylicious**](http://cappylicious.livejournal.com/)   and  [](http://renenet.livejournal.com/profile)[**renenet**](http://renenet.livejournal.com/)  for beta/cheerleading/keeping a secret and also to [](http://greensilver.livejournal.com/profile)[**greensilver**](http://greensilver.livejournal.com/)   who guessed this was me (and gets a vid!) and also provided server space for the reveal upload so as not to tip Eunice off (more).


End file.
